Hetalia Yuri World
by Benehime-circle
Summary: Un proyecto de Benehime-circle. Todas las parejas de yuri de Hetalia, no, no sabemos hacer summarys
1. Belarus x Wy: Something to show you

Hola, aquí Sissie Vogel de Benehime-circle. Esta es una de las parejas de Hetalia yuri world que me ha tocado, estoy feliz porque le tengo algo de cariño a esta pareja.

**NADA ni la idea de la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

Something to show you

La joven australiana caminaba de una punta a otra del pasillo, esperaba con impaciencia a que los países salieran de esa reunión para poder encontrarse con ella, oh si, había una ella. Había arreglado su cabello de forma especial por ella, ¿lo notaria? No le dio tiempo a cuestionarselo más, empezó a escuchar unos pasos y varias voces, una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de la niña antes de salir corriendo hacia la multitud. Esquivo a algunas personas hasta que por fin la encontró, estaba tan hermosa con ese vestido azul; apretó el bloc de dibujo contra su pecho antes de acercarse:

-Bielorrusia -llamo acercándose-¡Aquí, ciega!

La rubia se giro y saludo con la cabeza antes de acercarse, se agacho y beso la frente de la menor con dulzura. Esta se sonrojo con violencia y escondió el bloc de dibujo tras la espalda:

-Y...yo pues...este..yo que...quería enseñarte algo-tartamudeo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Levanto la mirada para ver a la bella joven frente a ella, su tonto dibujo no le hacia justicia, ¿como se le había ocurrido hacerlo? Y enseñárselo, ¡seguro que no le gustaba! ¡seguro que lo tiraba! ¡seguro que...! ¿Como lo había cogido sin que se diera cuenta?:

-¡Oye! ¡Eso es mio!-exclamo molesta-¡Devuélvemelo!

-¿Tu hiciste este dibujo?-pregunto la rubia ignorándola.

-S...si, yo lo hice-contesto avergonzada.

La joven bielorusa se agacho y beso en los labios a la menor que se sonrojo, llegando a pensar si de tanto hacerlo no terminaría teniendo ese color de por vida. Finalmente ambas se fueron de la mano, la joven rubia la invito a tomar un helado que acepto gustosa:

-¿De verdad te gusto mi dibujo-pregunto de repente.

-Si, me gusto mucho.

-Gracias.

Fin

Corto, lo se pero, no doy más de mi.

Si se merece reviews, denle reviews.


	2. Belarus x Belgium: Ladies of war

Hola amigos! Aquí Bibi-chan de Benehime-circle! Me toco Belarus x Bélgica, linda pareja, no creen?

**Nada me pertenece e_é**

Ladies of war.

Sangre, todo es color rojo. La joven de corta melena dorada se levanta a duras penas, la tierra negruzca y carente de la vida que antes rezumaba tiembla como efecto de la caída de bombas.

Su pecho comienza a subir y a bajar con rapidez y nota como el corazón esta a punto de salirsele del pecho; mira a su alrededor esperando verle, a aquel que alguna vez había sido su amigo, aparecer para rematarla pero, no se lo permitiría, no dejaría que le tocara ni un solo pelo.

Escucho algo caminar entre las sombras, también escucho varias voces. Una sonrisa de lado se formo en su rostro mientras desenfundaba su espada, no había tenido tiempo de armarse con nada más pero, seria esa espada la que hundiría en el pecho de ese idiota:

-Vamos Ludwig, ven a por mi-susurro altanera.

Pero, quien apareció de la oscuridad no fue el alemán, era una persona ligeramente más bajita que ella, de largo cabello rubio muy claro y liso. Nada más verla la belga tiro su espada al suelo:

-¡Bielorrusia! ¿Que haces aquí?

-Vine a protegerte, mi hermana me dijo que Alemania trata de invadirte.

-¡Largate! ¡Es peligroso!

La albina negó con la cabeza, señalo más allá de la joven ojiverde. Esta se giro y le vio, el joven alemán les apuntaba con una pistola. Lo ultimo que Bélgica escucho fue el sonido de un disparo que la atravesó.

Fin

Chan! Chan! Gracias por leer ^^

Por cada review nos animais a subir más rapido :3


	3. Belarus x Taiwan: It's Still Raining

Woah, hola owo

Aquí Alice reportandose de la base Benehime-circle(?)

Pongo aquí mi primer intento... BelarusxTaiwan*3*

Siento mello, espero que esté presentable wU

**Nop, lamentablemente, aquí nada me pertenece u_u**

It's Still Raining

¿Cuál fue la necesidad que le incitó a salir? Ya lo había olvidado, pero suponía que debió de ser bastante imperiosa como para, luego de haber visto las nubes grises que cubrían el cielo, salir de todas formas.

Se arregló el cabello ligeramente empapado, mientras observaba como las gruesas gotas de lluvia caían y se deslizaban por las hojas de los árboles que la rodeaban en ese momento. Un paisaje bastante agradable, pensó ella. Incluso comenzó a adormecerle un poco, así que bajo la vista y se acomodó en la silla de madera en la que estaba sentada para despejarse.

-Quizás fue el paisaje el que me llamó a salir -Consideró en voz baja la rubia.

-Quizás, pero no debíste. Te puedes resfriar -Dijo una dulce voz.

La chica levantó la vista, y se encontró con la efusiva mirada de una joven de cabello castaño que se dirijía en dirección a ella. La chica la observaba con una sonrisa, y se cubría de la lluvia con un paraguas de color violeta.

-¿Tai? -La nombró, mientras la joven al acercarse, le cubría con el paraguas.

-¿Si?

-¿Tu qué haces aquí? -Preguntó la ojiazul.

-Nada, solo te vi salir... y te seguí. -Respondió la castaña con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No debiste.

-No quería... que te pudiese ocurrir algo malo...

En ese instante, la rubia se levantó y acerco su rostro al de la joven, hasta que sus labios se juntaron con los de la castaña. Ésta no preguntó, ni se alejó; le correspondió abrazandola con el otro brazo.

Ahí fue cuando Belorrusia logró recordar. Ella sabía que ese lugar le gustaba mucho a Taiwan. Sabía que lo visitaba todos los días que podía. Sabía a qué hora lo hacía.

Y también sabía que la única razón por la que salió a pesar del clima, era solo para poder verla una vez más.

Fin

La felicidad, ah ah ah ah~(8)

Les agradecería del alma si dejaran reviews *3*


End file.
